Talk:Time of War: 1800
Unique unit summary Notes to readers: Bear in mind we have not sorted out the mainstream units yet, although I think it most likely that mainstream units can be trained alongside these other ones. For instance: French Barracks: Line 1: Musketeers, Sappers Line 2: Voltigeurs To upgrade, you will need to research the correct upgrades to have them automatically upgrade. This will save us on the space problems we faced with Rise of Nations, where you could only have 5 upgradeables per building. 1. France: * Voltigeurs - skirmisher units which are fleet on foot, later lost to Chassepots * Jeune Garde Grenadeirs (?) - cheaper but weaker grenader unit * Vielle-Garde Grenadiers (these men are fast marchers) * Grenadiers Ã Cheval (people have clamoured for this unit....to be implemented...somehow) * Chasseurs Ã Cheval - greater range than normal dragoons * Gribevaul cannon => 12 pdr Napoleon - super-fast loading and deploying gun, with good research speed. * Missionary (?) - an agent unit recruitable from a Presidium * Partisans 3-5 stonger and faster than normal militia, and also cloaked (choose only 1 bonus) 2. Egypt: * Xebec * Azzars => Bedouin rifles * Pikemen * Goumiers - Mountain men who are crack shots with rifles. * Camels (?) A unique conscript cavalry unit, from your barracks * Bedouin raiders - Powerful ranged cavalry. Only available from a Mansabdar. (only 2 bonuses since this is all this faction can train) 3. United Kingdom: * Royal Scots Greys 3? (as good as French cavalry but with a high pricetag) * Victoria => HMS Warrior (the only British unit that is very powerful but without a high cost) * 42nd Foot => Gordon'sd Highlanders * Grenadier Guards 3? => Royal Marines 4? (a vastly superior grenadier with a higher pricetag) (2 bonuses) 4. Austria * Magyar hussar (potentially lost) * Pandurs * Grenzer => Freikorps - strong militia unit, cheap enough to give enemy infantry pause, but no use against cavalry...or cannon. *Missionary - agent unit recruitable from the Presidium (2 bonuses) 5. Russia * Black Sea Cossacks 3? => A light cavalry line, with faster movement and creation speed. * Imperial Guard Grenadiers * Imperial Guard cuirassier - unit, on par with British Scots Greys. * Opolchenies - really, really terrible units, which make up for their crappy stats with cheap cost and fast production time * Imperial Pekhots - No ramp, and while rapid-shooting, Pekhots have poor accuracy and do not receive armour. (1 bonuses) 6. Prussians * Regimental Guard Grenadiers * Black Regiments => Royal Rifles the German light infantry line - pretty cheap, but has a very lengthy time for research. * Militia => Freikorps * Black Hussars - Prussian hussar unit - bonuses to be decided later on (2 bonuses) 7. Ottomans * Ottoman cannon - slowest but most destructive weapons on earth, but incapable of being upgraded * Nizamy Guard - heavy grenadier units * Azzars - poor-quality musket unit * AkÃ½ncÃ½ => AkÃ½ncÃ½ dragoon - very adept ranged cavalry unit * KapÃ½kulu sipahi - Turkey's best heavy cavalry (2 bonuses) 8. USA * US Legion => Federal Marines * Frontierspeople * 1st Reg "Washington's" dragoons - versatile med cavalry * Texan horse militia (2 bonuses) 9. Sardinia * Cacciatori => Bersaglieri - cheap marksmen * Chasseurs Ã Cheval - greater range than normal dragoons * Missionary - an agent unit recruitable from the Presidium (2 bonuses) 10. Naples * Cacciatori => Bersaglieri * Missionary - an agent unit recruitable from the Presidium * Partisans 3-5 stonger and faster than normal militia, and also cloaked (2 bonuses) 11. Manchu China * Nomadic hunters - weak but cheap cavalry archer, but has a combat bonus against buildings. * Mongol cavalry * Banner cavalry - powerful heavy cavalry meant to punish enemy armies that come to close. Can be upgraded to Beiyang cavalry * Manchu musketeer - inferior musket unit. Modernise China to upgrade to Beiyang infantry * Manchu archers * Angry mobs - need we say more? (1 bonus) 12. Indians * Pikemen * War Elephant 1-2 => Gajnal mahout 3-5 replaces the cavalry archer/rifle. These units are slow-moving but highly effective against melee units * Sowar => Jat cavalry regiment * Indian sipahi => Jat lancers * East Indiamen 2-3 faster and stronger light ship that also protects units from attrition. * Pack elephant - common jungle supply wagon (1 bonus) 13. Siam * White elephants => Royal elephants * canoes, outriggers and barges - upgradeble to mechanised units * Mahardlek Laikar sword infantry (2 bonuses) 14. Colombia * Libertador Chosen Men * Llaneros - Medium cavalry, representing a balance between the cheapness of hussars and the hitting strength of heavy cavalry * Guerillas 3-5 faster, stronger and stealthy units, better than normal militia. * Missionary 3? agent unit recruitable from the Presidium * armed caravans, logistics.... (1 bonus) 15. Korea * Ribauds - pre-industrial anti-infantry siege unit. * Heavy cavalry guard 2-3 Korean medium cavalry, rather poorly equipped * Hwarang line - Korea's only missile infantry. The Koreans do not recruit pandurs. * Glaive warrior * Palace Gamekeeper 1-3 => horse rifle 4? weaker than a dragoon, but still a stronger version of the horse archer. * Geobukseon (replaces galley) a heavily armoured archaic "ironclad". (2 bonuses) 16. Bamar * Ribauds & 3? pre-industrial anti-infantry siege unit. * War Elephant 1-2 => Gajnal mahout 3-5 replaces the cavalry archer/rifle. These units are slow-moving but highly effective against melee units * Ahmudan pike 1-2 => Konbaung palace guard regiment 3-4 spearmen with an anti-elephant attack, garbed in black cloth. * Konbaung lancers => Konbaung dragoons 4- Light cavalry with the ability to intercept and destroy elephants. * Ahmudan artillery 1-3 very poor but cheap artillery unit, useful against infantry and elephants. *Pack elephants (1 bonus) 17. Spain * Guardas de Cuerpo cavalry * Cazadores * Guerillas 3-5 faster, stronger and stealthy units, better than normal militia. * Missionary 3? agent unit recruitable from the Presidium (2 bonuses) 18. Japan * Samurai - Immensely powerful hand-to-hand infantry unit. * ashigaru - a good fast-moving gunpowder unit * Samurai archers - unlike other medium cavalry, samurai archers have a devastating ranged attack, making them deadly to infantry and cavalry alike. Upgrades to Horse rifle. * Akazonae retainers - a medium-strength cavalry unit. Upgrades to Troopers. 19. Iran * Shahsevan cavalry * Sarbaz * Zamburak 2 * Fire ships (replaces the galley for Persians) * Xebec (warship shared with all Muslims excluding India - possibly) 20. Netherlands * Royal marshals - horse with ranged attack, and amphibious qualities. * Blauwe Garde => Mariniers - heavy infantry with amphibious qualities and greater resistance to cavalry units. * Dutch clipper 3 = faster and stronger light ship. Indiamen and clippers can also protect units from attrition * Ironclad 4 fast-firing and faster-moving, but weaker-hitting bombardment ship, trained by most factions. (2 bonuses) 21. Zulu * Assegai * Impi clubmen * Native archers * Mwuaiji (3 bonuses) 22. Sioux * Canoes, outriggers and barges (can't be upgraded) * Native skirmishers * Tomahawk warriors * Native horse archers => Native horse rifles * Native bowmen * Native cavalry. (3 bonuses since this is all this faction can train) 23. Mexico. * Libertador Chosen Men 3 => Iturbide's regulars 4 * Iturbide's cuirassiers & 4 melee unit with good LOS. * Native skirmisher & 3 better LOS than other skirmishers. * Missionary * Guerillas (2 bonuses) Honourable mentions Can be implemented if a metagame is created: * Brunei * Acheh * Johor * Bali * Denmark * Bulgaria * Yugoslavia * Argentina * Chile * Peru * Portugal * Switzerland * Poland * Sweden * Annam * Nejd * Belgium